


Never Trust a Babysitter with Shark Teeth

by AB3



Category: Free!
Genre: Belly Kink, M/M, Soft Vore, Stuffing, Vore, non-digestion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5299139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AB3/pseuds/AB3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin's asked to babysit the Tachibana twins for Makoto. Sounds simple enough, right? ... And then he accidentally eats one of them. It all goes downhill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Trust a Babysitter with Shark Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this super long story has been a work in progress forever and is finally done. I think it’s one of my longest stories ever.
> 
> Warnings: soft vore, stuffing, non digestion, multiple prey, safe vore
> 
> Inspired by this picture a long time ago.http://hubedihubbe.tumblr.com/post/68056569373/then-they-proceeded-to-ask-really-weird-questions
> 
> If you want to see a lot of my other stuff (and where I'll post first) you can at askbloatedbellyblog.tumblr.com

When Rin Matsuoka reconciled with Haru, Makoto, and the rest of the Iwatobi Swim Club, the last thing he thought he’d be doing is stuck being a babysitter for Makoto’s younger siblings. Not that he wasn’t willing to help out a friend, it’s more that he doesn’t get along with kids very well. But when Makoto called, begging Rin to come over and help watch Ren and Ran, he reluctantly agreed.

“Rin! Thanks so much for coming over. You’re such a lifesaver. My parents are out of town and I have to go rescue Haru from some trouble across town and I don’t trust Nagisa, well since he’s Nagisa and Rei freaks out around children. I don’t know how long I’ll be but Ren and Ran are usually well behaved. I totally owe you!” Makoto said welcoming in the redhead into his the house.

“Don’t worry about it. I know how much of a handful Haru can be and I’m sure Speedo Glasses would freak out saying how it’s ‘not beautiful’ or something. Plus you’re right about Nagisa. It’s Nagisa. Even if Rei was here I’m sure that he’d be distracted by Nagisa for the rest of the night. You made the right choice,” Rin said flashing his shark teeth to try to show he was happier about babysitting then he really was.

Rin had tried to kill two birds with one stone and get his workout in for the day by jogging from his dorm to Makoto’s house. Rin stripped off his hoodie he wore to protect from the night air, revealing his slightly sweat stained racer tank top. He took off his shoes from his feet but kept his track pants on.

Makoto let out a relieved sigh. “Yeah I think so. Thanks again. Okay let me bring them in here.” The tall swimmer disappeared into the back room and soon brought out Ren, his younger brother and Ran, his younger sister, one on each arm. “Ren, Ran, this is my childhood friend, Rin.” Makoto said moving his body towards Rin in a motion to show who he was talking about since his hands were full. “Sup, kids?” Rin said in a cool but friendly manner.

Makoto set the kids down and started to put on a jacket and then his shoes. “Behave you guys. I’ll be back in a few hours once I get things with Haru settled. There’s money on the counter for a few pizzas or something if you’re hungry. Be good for Rin okay?” he said looking at his younger siblings. Ren asked “Did Haru get in trouble with stripping for water again?” Ran piped up a second later. “Or did he have too much mackerel again?” knowing their brother’s friend perhaps too well. Makoto sighed. “I’m not even sure of all the details but I’m sure it’s probably something like that.” Rin just rolled his eyes, thinking of all that Haru put them all through. Finally, Makoto ran out the door with a “Be good!” and left the twins with the muscular redhead.

Rin looked over at the pair, wondering for a moment what he’d do with them. “Um… Do you guys want to watch an anime while I order some pizza?” They cheered, already ready for some fun. “Let’s watch One Piece!” they cried in unison. Rin Matsuoka just let out a tuft of air that sent his bangs flying. He turned on the TV to the popular pirate anime and asked “Is pepperoni okay?” but already the twins were engrossed. “Huh this night be easier than I thought. And I still can get a decent meal out of it,” he thought picking up the phone and dialing the local pizza place.

In 20 minutes before the episode was over, the doorbell rang signalling that the pizza was there. He opened the door and was shocked to see his childhood coach and now present Iwatobi Swim Team coach, Goro Sasabe. The coach had a confused look on his face for a moment, trying to realize who he was standing in front of as he held up the four pizzas that Rin had ordered for them. Rin had figured he’d get some for himself and the twins and maybe some extra for Makoto once he returned.

“Hey is that you Rin Matsuoka? What you doing at Makoto’s house?” Goro asked as he handed over the stack of pizzas. “Oh I’m just here watching the kids until Makoto gets back and thought of getting pizza for us.” Rin quickly handed over the money that Makoto had left for them. “Ah that’s nice of you. Glad to see you having a better attitude. Tell you what, I have two of these pizzas on me. And eat something, some more meat on your bones might help with your mood,” Goro said taking a couple bills but giving back a portion to the teen. “Take good care of the kids, and say hello to Makoto for me. I’ll see him at the next practice.” Goro said as he got back on his scooter and drove away waving. Rin smirked a little bit at the part time pizza delivery man as he closed the door and set the warm pizzas on the kitchen counter.

He went over to the couch where the kids were finishing watching their One Piece episode and were totally engrossed in the episode. Rin relaxed for a bit letting himself think, “Hey you know? This isn’t so bad. I mean I know I helped with Gou but we were both much younger. I can see why Makoto is so protective of them.” At least that’s what he thought until the episode ended and Ren and Ran immediately turned their attention to the redheaded teenager. “Hey come play with me and we can play LEGO!” said Ren grabbing one of Rin’s arm and tugging. On the other side of him, grabbing his other arm, Ran protested “No way, Rin’s going to come play house with me!” Rin’s brain was reeling from the sudden attitude adjustment that the twins had gone through. One minute they were focused completely on the adventures of the Straw Hat Pirates and the next they were pulling him different directions to try to get him to play with them. He immediately scolded himself for thinking that this was going to be easy.

The twins pulled on his arms a bit more, making him go back and forth on the couch as he slumped his shoulders already feeling dejected and his temper rising. “He wants to play LEGO!” “No he wants to play house! He can be be Makoto’s wife.” “Nuh uh! That’s Haru’s job!” Each started to stick their tongues out at each other. Finally Rin had had enough. “Both of you settle down! Let’s find an activity that we can all do okay! You don’t need to fight!” He said more yelling than he had wanted, his temper getting the better of him. But as he did, the twins’ eyes went wide with wonder. Apparently in his outburst, his had flashed his shark-like teeth and caught their attention. Immediately they stopped tugging on his arms and paid attention to his mouth.

“Wow! Check it out!” Ren said as he looked at the annoyed redhead’s mouth full of teeth. They both got on his lap trying to get a better look. Ran looked at him a little confused. “How do you kiss someone?” Rin tried to reply to tell her that you don’t kiss someone with your teeth, but the twins didn’t seem too focused on actually listening to someone. “How did your teeth get like that?” Ren tried to ask. Rin tried to go into his tragic backstory about how he got his signature teeth, but decided it was better to just say ‘Australia.’ However right at that moment Ran decided that she had wanted an even closer look and tried to get closer to see the back of Rin’s teeth. The girl got on her tip toes while stepping on his thigh (luckily she was light and didn’t cause too much of a problem) right as Rin had opened wide to try to say the name of the country/continent and her movement forced her head farther down the back of his throat.

Instinctively Rin opened his mouth even wider, and when her hair met the back of his throat the dryness made him force a swallow. Before he could even stop himself, Ran’s head was starting to travel down his throat. He freaked out but his instincts wouldn’t let him. Add to that when Ran felt the first swallow, in her nervousness and surprise on what was happening she jumped, thereby forcing herself even farther down Rin’s stretched throat. By the time that Rin finally got a grasp on what was actually happening, Ran was more than halfway down his throat and gravity was helping to bring the rest of her down. Swallow after swallow, he felt more of Makoto’s sister empty into his empty stomach, starting to swell it out slightly.

After what felt like an eternity, Rin felt his mouth close after her small feet start to travel down his throat. He looked down at his stomach as it started to swell out, rounding out his once loose tank top. It became a hard bulge underneath it like he had had a dozen large meals or started his own beer belly. Finally Ran settled deep into his stomach and Rin let out a small burp before letting out a growl from overwork before hiccups started to set in. Rin thought that this must have taken hours to accomplish but in reality it had taken only thirty seconds for him to basically devour his friend’s sister.

He rubbed his gut and nervously looked over at the remaining twin. He was prepared for a scream or something and to have to not only chase after the poor boy with a bloated stomach full of his sister, but try to calm him down before he could get her out. Instead that was not what greeted him when he looked over at Ren. It was a look of excitement and wonder. “Woah that was soooo cool! Way better than LEGO!”

Rin wanted to give a gentle reminder to the boy that he had just accidentally eaten his sister and from the feel of it, rolling around in stomach. He let another soft belch as he rubbed the sides of his packed belly. He hiccupped a couple more times, trying to recover. He lazily glanced over at Ren. “We really need to work on your definition of cool. Let me get up to make sure your sister is alright,” he said grunting and getting to his feet. He swayed back and forth a bit trying to get his balance with Ren just watching him with a huge smile on his face. He followed Rin like a lost puppy as the muscular teen slowly made his way towards the bathroom. As he stood, his tank top rose up to his belly button, his track pants still fastened underneath showing his rounded out six pack. He rubbed the sides of his exposed naked flesh to try to sooth it until he got to the door of the bathroom. Ren was still there watching with a smile on his face.

“Wait here for just a second, I’m going to check on your sister,” Rin said like he was going to check on her in her bed in the most normal way possible, not that he was going to check his own stomach. Ren nodded enthusiastically before letting Rin go inside and shutting the door. As soon as it was clear, Rin raised up the stretched tank top to take a look at the damage. Hist abs had swollen out and looked like they jutted out away from his body. He nearly looked like he was 6 months pregnant but with a stretched six pack. Look in the mirror, he poked at the belly and watched as Ran inside moved around vaguely with the prodding. “Oh man I’m so dead. I’m never going to hear the end of this. Alright Ran, I know this was all a big accident but we need to get you out of there and promise not to tell anyone okay?” He got a type of squirm that both made him feel a little sick but with pleasant at the same time. Taking that as a cue, Rin tried to focus his stomach on getting the little girl out.

He clenched his stomach, he tried to roll it from the bottom to force the Makoto sibling lump up and out of the belly. He even tried to stick his own finger down his mouth. And while it did serve to make him feel a little more queasy and cause a lot more squirming on Ran’s part, there seemed to be no real movement of the girl coming up. He swore he heard a faint giggling coming from his belly but couldn’t be sure. Rin really hoped that Ran wasn’t trying to stay in his gut somehow! He pulled the tank top back down over his belly as much as he could and came out of the bathroom. He half expected Ren would have run off to tell the police or perhaps worse, Makoto, but the unbellied twin was still waiting patiently outside the door. “Is sis okay?” He asked. “She seems to be but I’m not sure she’s coming out any time soon. Do you guys have a cell phone or something you usually use?” Ren was a little confused, but quickly went over to their room and grabbed their shared cellphone that had been on their desk. “Thanks dude. Do you know if this is water proof like most of the phones here?” “Yep! Sis dropped it in the sink last week and it’s been fine!” “Okay thanks Ren.” He glanced at the phone and then at the bulge that was filling his downward glance and then opened up his mouth and swallowed the phone whole, sending it down to his stomach. Pulling out his own phone, he quickly texted the number that had been written on the phone he noticed and messaged Ran hoping she’d notice the device. Sure enough, he felt the buzzing of the vibration of the phone and someone picking it up.

“Are you okay in there? I’m really sorry! Don’t tell your brother…” his message read. Soon enough his own phone vibrated with a response. Ran replied, “I’m okay. Just a little cramped. Don’t worry it was an accident! Just make sure you let me out later.” Rin Matsuoka rubbed his stomach and let out a sigh of relief. So if he could just figure out a way to get Ran out then maybe Makoto won’t kill him. He swore he heard a slight giggle come from his gut as Ran moved around. Ren didn’t help things at all, when once Rin sat back down on the couch to try to think of what to do, Ren lifted up Rin’s tank top to expose his bloated abs and started to poke it.

“Hey quit that! I’m trying to think of how to get your sister out and I don’t want to bug her too much. Don’t want her or my stomach to get damaged!” Rin protested trying to bat Ren’s hand away. “Is Ran okay in there? She’s not in trouble?” Ren asked with a little concern. “Oh no, she says she’s fine. She just said it was cramped. She’ll be out soon, ” He said as he hiccuped again. “In that case can I go in too?! She sounds like she’s having fun and it looked really cool!” Ren said excitedly, bouncing up and down on the couch next to Rin. “What you got to be crazy! I am not going to eat you on purpose, I need to get her out!” “Ahh but it looks fun! And I promise I won’t tell Makoto. Please?” Ren looked up at Rin with the widest puppy dog eyes he’d seen since Makoto was little. Suddenly, his phone vibrated and a message from Ran popped up. “Swallow brother too! It will be fun. There’s plenty of room!”

Rin blushed furiously, trying to pull his tank top back over his belly, even as Ren pushed it back up. “Hey sis, how are things in there? I want to come in too!” He said as he rubbed her form behind Rin’s bloated abs. Rin felt his temper and anxiety rising. “This is so not cool! This age and already total masters of peer pressure! You definitely don’t get that from Makoto. Alright fine! You can go in too! But only for a few minutes until I figure out how to get you both out!” he said exasperated. “I can’t believe I’m going to do this,” Rin said bringing his hand to his face and combing his hand through his bangs. Ren’s eyes went bright like a kid on Christmas morning. “Really?! Thanks!” he said quickly hugging his sister’s bulge. “I’m coming soon Ran. Be right there!”

Rin blushed again at the motion and quickly brought down the tank top to cover his belly again. Now knowing he was going to have a larger meal, Rin quickly let his hands travel down to the drawstring of his track pants and undid the knot keeping them tight. That way when he ate Ren, he’d have more room to expand. “Alright, let’s do this before I change my mind. Head first like your sister?” Ren nodded in agreement enthusiastically.

Rin opened his mouth wide and grabbed Ren’s arms and brought the male twin to his lips. Trying to recreate the accident, he felt Ren’s head hit the back of his throat and the instinctual swallow start to send Ren on his way to his sister. This time though he could actually take the time to realize that both kids had a type of flavor. He hadn’t noticed it with Ran but now that he was swallowing Ren he realized he had tasted it before. A little gamey but tasty. Rin pushed the thought out of his mind as he continued to swallow his friend’s brother. Already he had swallowed him down to his waist and going fast, his body now used to eating something so large. Before he knew it, he felt the legs in his mouth and started to slurp them down until just the shoes were outside his mouth. He lifted his arm up and pushed the shoes into his opened maw and sent them down with the rest of the wiggling lump.

He closed his mouth and continued to swallow, watching as his already bloated gut swelled out even more. Before he realized it, Ren was completely inside his gut along with his sister and the pair were wiggling around trying to get comfortable. Rin let out a much larger belch than before and his tank top moved higher to accommodate the added mass. While sitting down the tank now nearly didn’t cover his belly, rising just above second set of abs and belly button. He was glad that he had taken the time to undo his track pants as his belly expanded his waistline over his lap a bit. He looked like he was overdue pregnant. Not quite with the twins that he had eaten, thanks to his toned abs and hard work that seemed to keep the twins compressed. Once again he was thankful for all his hard training, though he didn’t think at the time it would help him be able to handle such large meals.

Massaging his belly and trying get the kids to settle down, he grunted as he tried to get to his feet. He pushed off the couch, his belly sagging for a bit until he got to straighten up. He arched his back to try to counterbalance the added weight that was throwing off his usual center of gravity. He instantly understood why pregnant women usually did the same maneuver and his esteem for them grew.

Standing up, his stomach jutted out and forced his tank top above his his stomach entirely. It weighed down on his pants making him look like he had a massive heavy meal. Which is exactly what he had had. He belched once again. “This was so not a good idea. I’m officially the worst babysitter in history,” he said hiccuping. He heard more faint talking sounds from his belly and then his phone buzzing signaling he’d received a text. “Rin, we’re kind of hungry. Can you eat the pizza so we can have some?” His face blanched. He texted back “You seriously want me to eat more?” He felt the vibration of the received message inside his gut and then the twins giggling and squirming. “Yes we do. We’re hungry and if you can’t get us out in time maybe it will help cover us when brother gets home.” Rin scowled. Again the troublemakers in his bloated gut had a point. Waddling over to the kitchen counter, he opened the first box. “Alright. The sooner I do this, the happier they’ll be and the sooner I can get them out of there and die of shame,” he said starting to devour the first piece.

The first slice quickly became half the pizza, and then the whole box before he even realized how much he had eaten. At this point he was going through the motions, trying to force himself to eat for the kids, think of a way out of this, and even hoping that it would help him throw up. Then he realized; it hit him like a ton of bricks! If he kept eating until he was sick, then he’d for sure throw up the children and the whole problem would be solved.

The redheaded muscular (and now very bloated) teenager was almost hungry again as he opened up the next box and started to slowly but steadily eat the stack of pizzas. His already stretched stomach grew slowly with every bite, growing out and wider. He swore he could feel his track pants being forced out more and more with every swallow. Waddling over to the refrigerator, he pulled out a gallon of milk and started to drink from it, alternating gulps of the milk between bites of pizza. Grabbing a giant bottle of tea to top things off when he was done with the milk, Rin plowed through the pizza. Slowly devouring piece after piece, he felt his stomach grow. He rubbed it as he felt the children wiggle around and from the traces of laughter, seeming to be enjoying themselves. The tank top could do nothing but ride farther and farther up and his track pants farther and farther down and out as it tried to keep up with his eating, making his naked belly be ever more on display now looking decidedly overdue.

But after several minutes, he finally reached the last slice of pizza. He quickly ate it and then chugged the ⅓ gallon of milk left, then opened the bottle of tea and quickly chugged that down. He let out a massive belch and then patted his larger belly in satisfaction, grinning at himself for his accomplishment. It was then he notice the major problem. While he was super full, fuller than he’d ever been in his life (and he reckoned anyones life) he was only slightly queasy. I mean he was queasy but now only slightly queasy of the kind that precedes what it feels like when you have to vomit. That was not a good sign. He quickly texted the children, “You guys alright in there? I kind of ate all the pizza…” Again the familiar vibration in his stomach from the arriving text message. “We noticed but it’s still tasty. Thanks Shark man! Maybe you can eat some more for us later.”

Rin’s phone vibrated again and he opened the message, thinking it was from the embellied children. A feeling of panic washed over him when he read the message. It wasn’t from the twins. It was from Makoto. “Hey, got everything sorted out with Haru sooner than I thought. I’m on my way home! Be there in a few!” “Oh crap…oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!” Rin mind raced as he thought about what to do. The kids were still in his stomach with no hint that they were going to come out soon, Makoto would find out and his life would be over. He’d have to cover it up. Make it look like the kids snuck out and try to buy himself some time. Somehow… Rin quickly found his hoodie and put it on over his stretched tank top. Thanks to it being larger than the tank top, it hid most of his expanded middle. Well really it just fit over most of the bulge and showed traces of the bottom of his abs from his distended gut but it was better than nothing. Groaning he sat back down on the couch, thankful that he was able to pull down the hoodie a bit more over his stomach.

Rin quickly texted the kids. “Guys! Big problem! Your brother is on his way home and I can’t get you out yet so I need you to be really quiet and if he tries to call you, don’t answer! I’ll do anything but you need to play along until I can figure out how to get you out safe!” The message being received was felt even underneath the hoodie fabric. Soon he got a message back, with a condition he wasn’t thinking would happen. “Okay Shark man, we’ll be quiet. But if you go out, you have to eat the foods we request. If you eat it then we can get the foods that our parents and Makoto never let us have!” Rin couldn’t believe it. The twins were trying to bargain with him on keeping their mouths shut and wanted him to eat even more food! These kids were too smart and torturous for their own good.

Right as he finished sending the text that read, “Alright fine! But be quiet and don’t move. And whatever you do, don’t answer the phone or tell Makoto!” Makoto enter the front door. Rin quickly pretended to be asleep, hoping if he pretended the kids got out while he was sleeping Makoto would be less mad than if he found out that he ate his siblings.

“Rin? Ran? Ren? I’m home early! How did things go?” Makoto said looking around to see if there was any sign of the group. He quickly laid eyes on Rin, his bloated belly, and that he seemed to be asleep. “Rin! You fell asleep? Where are the kids?” The engorged teen pretended to wake up from sleep with a start. “Huh what?” Makoto looked down at him disapprovingly. “Where are Ren and Ran?” Rin Matsuoka’s eyes darted around the room trying to think of a viable excuse since he really couldn’t say “Don’t worry, they’re right here. Because I ate them,” and then point at his gut. Finally he said what came to his mind, his voice raising to make it more of a question than a statement. “The kids made me eat until I went into a food coma and must have snuck out?”

Makoto squinted at Rin and noticed his gut and the pile of empty pizza boxes and drink containers. Then suddenly his face brightened back up and he put his hands on his hips. “Why those little scamps! They stuffed you into a food coma too? I swear I thought they only did that to me and were going to behave for you.” Rin hiccupped softly in response. “Then once they can’t get me to eat anymore they like to sneak out into town and play. We better try to catch up to them and bring them home. It’s a good thing I got home early!”

Rin glanced down at his hoodie covered gut as if trying to bore a hole into it to stare at the children. “They like to stuff Makoto into a coma?! What is wrong with these kids?!” he thought to himself, wishing that having someone in your stomach would give you telepathic contact with them.

“Yeah… *hic* It’s really good you got here when you did… Sorry about letting the kids get out of control… ” Rin said rubbing his belly hard trying to send a message to the twins of his disapproval. “Don’t worry about it. As long as we can find them before it gets too late. I’ll try to call them but they usually never pick up the phone after a stunt like this,” Makoto said picking up the phone and calling the twins’ shared cellphone that just so happened to currently reside in his stomach.

“Please don’t pick up, please don’t pick up, please don’t pick up,” he thought to himself as he felt the steady vibration of the phone ringing near his belly button. After several moments he let out a sigh of relief when it was clear that the kids had followed instructions and weren’t answering Makoto. Soon a text message was sent to Rin from the kids. “You owe us. We want those snacks.” As if sensing what that meant, his stomach let out a groan that definitely was not in response to hunger.

“Okay, okay. I’ll do what I can,” Rin texted back quickly when Makoto wasn’t looking. Again he felt the familiar vibrations coming from his gut and then some giggling followed by some wiggling that he was glad was covered by his hoodie. “Well should we go? I think I know a few of their haunts after they stuff me and I could use the help,” Makoto asked. “Yeah, just give me a sec,” Rin replied as he rubbed his stomach, and pulled down his hoodie again thanks to another hiccup that racked his body.

With a grunt, Rin tensed his muscles to try to get himself up. He struggled and first had to prop himself up with an arm, before turning around and having to support himself on the couch to get up further. For a moment, his overfilled gut sagged down due to its weight and exposed more of his belly as his hoodie slid higher up to his belly button. He blushed and quickly stood up straight and pulled the hoodie back down trying to make no big deal of the occurrence and hoping that Makoto hadn’t noticed. The kids squirmed around at being thrown around the stomach in different directions. Rin moaned for a moment before letting out another burp and the a hiccup.

“Wow they really did a number on you didn’t they?” Makoto stated with concern. “You honestly have no idea,” Rin replied back. With that the pair left the house to look for the (supposedly) missing children.

They walked into town, looking around the usual route the pair would take. Well it was more like Makoto walked and Rin waddled. It was impressive that Rin was able to keep pace considering his “condition” but he was able to most likely due to his extensive conditioning.

Finally in what seemed a really long time by Rin’s standards and more like 10 or 15 minutes by everyone else’s, they finally arrived in the downtown area of the city. “Well the twins usually have a pretty big sweet tooth so we should probably start at those places. Any suggestions?” Makoto asked. As if knowing of the situation, Rin’s phone vibrated. “We want two triple scoop ice cream cones! Doesn’t matter the flavor.” They even ended the message with a ;-) to try to be cute, but Rin now knew what they were up to. “How about the ice cream joint?” Rin suggested to Makoto. “Oh good suggestion! Yeah let’s go there first! I know right where its at,” he said starting to lead the way.

Makoto quickly showed Rin the way to the ice cream joint around the corner. They entered and they looked around. When Makoto didn’t see his siblings and was about ready to leave, when he saw Rin at the counter ordering two triple scoop ice cream. Rin quickly paid and took the ice cream and started to scarf it they looked around. When Makoto didn’t see his siblings he was about ready to leave, when he saw Rin at the counter ordering two triple scoop ice creams. Rin quickly paid and took the ice cream and started to scarf it down immediately, devouring one before a drop could even melt, quickly followed by the other. He burped lightly and winced but he quickly caught up with Makoto. “You telling me you’re still hungry after what the twins put you through?” “Urp… It’s less still hungry and more have the ‘munchies’,” Rin replied, wiping his face with a napkin.

Makoto looked at Rin with a bit of worry in his eyes but he dismissed it. “Well Ren and Ran aren’t here, so we should probably get going to the next place. Should we try the pastry place around the corner?” Rin tried to be nonchalant. “Sure, you lead the way,” he said with a slight hiccup.

Rin waddled slowly behind Makoto as he awaited the text message that he was sure to come. On cue, Rin’s phone vibrated. “ :-D That pastry place is really good! Get some donuts and mochi there!” Rin cursed under his breath. Another text message came a few seconds later after he felt a flutter in his gut. “And I’m thirsty! How about a big drink?” Rin growled. If these kids weren’t already inside him, he’d want to strangle them. “Fine :-" was all that he texted back.

After a few minutes, they arrived at the pastry place they were looking for. Baked goods lined the aisles, showing a variety of wares. Makoto looked again for the twins, hoping to see them hiding among the food but no such luck. Rin on the other hand, was already at the counter and ordering a dozen donuts, 3 different boxes of flavored mochi, and a 2 liter bottle of soda. Paying for his food, he quickly got to work on devouring the food like he hadn’t eaten in days. “Well it looks like they aren’t here either! I guess we should go on to the next place?” Makoto said, perplexed at how both the twins had managed to escape so well and Rin was able to eat so much, even if he hadn’t been stuffed by the twins.

Rin scarfed down the baked goods, shoving them in his mouth and barely chewing. As he ate, his hoodie started to rise up even more, slowly but surely exposing more of his bloated gut. Burping softly, Rin pulled on his hoodie to try to keep it from rising up and temporarily succeeded. Yet as he quickly finished off the donuts and moved to the mochi, the hoodie started to pull up more, showing off more of his stretched abs, almost showing a full bottom row.

Rubbing the side of his gut, he kept on plopping the small rice dough balls into his mouth and swallowed them whole. Makoto watched as Rin kept on eating, cracking open the bottle of soda as they started to leave the pastry shop. Waddling behind Makoto, Rin chugged down the soda without even stopping for a breath and then let out a huge belch that made pedestrians stop and look over at the bloated teen.

“What?!” he yelled back to no one in particular with his legendary angry glare. “A real man’s got to eat okay? I’m training! *Urpppp*” Rin said letting the burp punctuate the sentence.

Makoto blushed and spoke up to defend the rude behavior of Rin. “He’s sorry everyone, he’s just gone a little overboard,” he said lowering his head and rubbing the back of his head with a slight light blush to try to lessen his embarrassment.

“Come on, Rin. Just one more place to check before we see if the twins went home,” Makoto said as he wanted them to get out of the area that Rin had just offended with his manners.

Rin hiccuped slightly and rubbed the sides of his belly and pulled down his hoodie and tank top once again as the pair made their way to the next location. It was then that the dreaded buzz of his cell vibrated his leg and rang in his ears. “Shit…. Not again.” He pulled out his phone to read the message that the twins sent. “We want some hot dogs! (editor's note: there were emoticons here that seemed to break AO3) please?” “Guys… I already ate you two on accident plus a lot of food. I’m really full! "he tried to plead to the twins in his belly. He hit send and poked his taut bloated side to try to prove a point to those within. He felt them and heard the receipt of the text followed by slight giggles. He rolled his eyes, silently cursing his luck and lack of foresight in complaining. The phone quickly received the reply. "Well if you really don’t want to, I guess we could tell Makoto where we are and he could make sure to let us out. Or you could just eat some more hot dogs.” So it had come down to threats. Great. “Alright fine! I’ll eat your damn hot dogs!” he quickly typed back. “Fine if that’s how they want to play, then I’ll play,” he said to himself as his competitive streak started to rise in him.

Rin hiccupped softly, rubbing his belly gently as if to prepare it for its next challenge and then pulled down his clothes over his gut as much as they would go. He continued to follow Makoto as they walked down the street toward the last place, but looking around for what he hoped was the twin’s last request of a meal. The pair turned a few corner and just as Rin thought he’d have a great excuse to tell the twins they were out of luck and he was used enough to them in his stomach for him to get home without too much of a problem, he spotted it. His stomach felt like it dropped (figuratively of course) while his heart lept. 'I’ll show those twins,’ he thought as he smirked and saw his prize: a hot dog cart.

Rin addressed the vendor who couldn’t help but stare at his bloated belly, “Hey, how many hot dogs do you think you got?” He rubbed his gut for a bit while the shocked vendor looked over his stock.

“Um… I think I got about 100?” he said skeptically. Rin bared his shark teeth in a smile. “Awesome. Give me everything you got. I’m cleaning house.” Rin said as he handed over a credit card as Makoto headed into the final place, a library. “And make it snappy. I don’t got a lot of time,” he said as the vendor quickly started to make the hot dog and buns as fast as he could.

Once a decent stack has been made, Rin started on eating as fast as he could. The first group he took one by one and shoved them into his maw, hitting the back of his throat, then swallowed them whole like a small train. As the vendor continued to make a growing pile of prepared hot dogs complete with all the fillings, Rin continued to swallow them whole until he grabbed one in both hands and shoved them both into his mouth at the same time.

It was remarkable that very little dripped out of the hot dogs as Rin alternated handfuls of hot dog pairs into his mouth, swallowing the prepared stack like it was nothing. His stomach groaned at it protested against the latest addition, but now Rin was determined both to overrule his protesting stomach and to teach Ren and Ran a lesson of their own making. His already swollen belly swelled out steadily with every thick swallow that Rin took. The vendor practically couldn’t take his eyes off of Rin’s growing belly and repeated bobs of his adam’s apple. The vendor was moving by reflex, barely blinking, almost wishing he wouldn’t be running out of stock to see the teen continue to eat on auto pilot.

Minutes passed as Makoto looked around inside the library, checking with the librarians and those inside to see if anyone had seen his siblings that in reality were much closer and more hidden then he would have imagined. Due to Rin’s relaxed throat and breakneck speed in eating the 100 hot dogs, in less than 15 minutes Rin had devoured the entire supply. He panted heavily, trying to regain his breath. “Take all my drinks, chips, whatever you want. It’s on the house,” the vendor said handing the extremely bloated teen a can of cola. Rin gratefully took it as he sat on the library steps rubbing his bulging and strained gut that was no longer contained under his hoodie. His gut jutted out before him as he panted, drawing winced breathes as his stomach rose and fell with every inhale and exhale.

Yet he only hesitated a moment before opening up the cola and chugging the contents. He motioned to the vendor again, and took several more colas, chugging them down, almost forgetting about the occupants inside. “Hey do you have anything else to snack on?” he asked before the vendor nervously handed him a large basket full of potato chips that Rin started to snack on immediately. Makoto came out to Rin surrounded by empty cola cans and several empty potato chip bags. The shark-toothed swimmer tossed a bag of chips and cola to the taller Makoto. “Here you go. A snack on me. Trust me I’ve had my fair share. URRRRP…ooof excuse me, man that one kind of hurt,” Rin said bending a bit and rubbed the side of his stretched gut like he’d pulled a muscle.

Makoto watched as Rin alternated between looking like he was in pain from his overeating to quieting contemplating something. Makoto just stared at Rin’s heaving gut as it rose in and out, impressed by the size and just how much he’d seen Rin put away. In a way he was almost jealous, thinking it must be fun to be able to gorge so thoroughly, especially for training. He thought it might be a fun way to add some muscle and mentally noted to perhaps try the same. Plus Makoto couldn’t help but notice the slight tightening of his own pants as he watched Rin drum his fingers over his expanded ab-lined belly.

Rin for his part was trying to decide on if he’d had enough revenge on the two feedist terrors inside his stomach and if it was worth getting himself even bigger. Painful stretching of his belly had somehow become the norm, and while he was certainly full beyond all measure and wanted the whole experience to be over, he wasn’t quite to the sick as a dog, “Help I’m going to puke” state that he really wished he was in. He made up his mind to have one more bit of revenge on the twins, chuckling to himself. He winced again as his belly moved slightly on its own partly from his laugh and partly from the embellied twins inside. Rin glanced at Makoto, hoping he hadn’t noticed the additional movement, and it looked like his cover was safe. He groaned and tried to get up to his feet but he was too far down and his center of gravity prevented him from getting more than a few inches off the ground, even with his strong legs.

“Ooof… Hey Makoto, do you mind helping a friend out? I kind of need your help getting to my feet,” Rin said innocently trying to pass off the request like it was no big deal. Makoto being his usual cheerful self responded, “Sure! No problem!” and got in front of Rin and struggled to pull him up. Makoto had to use all his weight and made his own muscles strain slightly to get his friend to his feet as Rin groaned loudly at the exertion it took to get to his feet. “Yeah sitting that low with this big of a meal was a mistake. Sorry about that. *hic*” Rin said as he let out a hiccup that wracked his whole body and made him try to hold his belly from jumping.

“Do you mind if we make one more stop? I know I’m stuffed to the gills but there’s a ramen cart I’ve been meaning to try and I wanted to check it out. I have a feeling by the time we’re done and we get back to your house, that the twins might be home. It’s likely like they’ve been right under our noses the entire time,” Rin said mentally adding “or more specifically right under my nose” as he pulled down what he could of his hoodie but really only covering the top part of his belly swell (and even that wouldn’t last more than a few moments since it was bound to ride up with any movement).

He wanted to laugh at his own internal joke and looked down at his swollen gut, seeing his own stretched abs in front of him and no longer even attempt to see his feet. He blew a frustrated breath with his lower lip that sent his bangs momentarily flying then winced again as his stomach protested and he felt the twins shift around inside. Rin took one final second to readjust his stretched track pants and lower them as close as he could to his crotch to get under his massive belly swell. He awkwardly noted that the track pants were sitting low on his waist and then dipping down along his v-lines (or as Gou would be sure to correct him being both his hip flexors and his traverse abdominis) in the front to the very beginning of his belly swell and that despite his state some “part” of him seemed to be enjoying the experience more than he thought. 'Great. Not only am I going to get stares from me being freaking enormous, I’m going to get stares because I’m on the verge of being lewd,’ Rin thought blushing.

This state was not lost on Makoto either who blushed red while watching Rin readjust. “…What was that? Oh right! Uh… if you’re sure you can take it and won’t take too long. I’m anxious to make sure that the twins are alright,” Makoto said nervously, trying to appear nonchalant by rubbing the back of his hair with his hand. “Trust me, I’m sure they are fine. And I’ll be quick. Not sure how much more of this thing I can take,” Rin added poking his own belly to prove a point.

Thankfully the ramen cart Rin had in mind was both on the way back towards Makoto’s house but also nearby, so Rin only had to waddle a few blocks with Makoto alternating between being next to him or walking behind him for a few moments then catching up again. The behavior was odd but Rin decided to not press it as he just wanted the day and all this eating to be over.

The ramen cart was almost cliche in its appearance with it being made of wood and small curtains lining the top of it. The smell of ramen and grilled fish wafted in the air as they got closer and Rin and Makoto pulled up the only modern looking thing there (though Rin was grateful due to his condition), two well worn but sturdy looking metal stools. “Ugh man is it already good to sit down,” Rin complained as he landed with a thud on the stool. The old man behind the counter just stared at them, with particular attention being paid to Rin’s stomach. “Oi! I’ll have 5 large ramen bowls and 10 grilled mackerel please.” The man nodded silently and then glanced at Makoto expecting an order as well. Feeling a little self conscious Makoto ordered himself. “Oh, I’ll have 2 large orders of ramen and 2 grilled mackerels please” Makoto turned to Rin joking. “It’s a good thing Haru’s not here or he’d be jealous of your order. But at least you’ve already had more variety to eat today,” he said giving a friendly pat on the back to the heavily bloated teen. Unable to control himself, Rin let out a massive belch that seemed to even surprise the shark-tooth teen. Rin blushed deeply, “Ehh…Excuse me….” covering his mouth and then rubbing his exposed stomach. “Oops. Sorry my bad. I should have expected something like that,” Makoto said blushing himself, embarrassed that he caused such an eruption but also unsure of why that had been such a turn on.

After a few minutes, the ramen was prepared and the pair started to eat, Makoto moving much slower, while Rin was scarfing it down like he hadn’t eaten in days. Rin ate the topping on top, then shoveled the noodles into his mouth, slurping them down, and small drops of broth landing on his face and Makoto swore on his exposed belly. It didn’t stop him however, as the old man dropped down the next bowl while Rin lifted up his current bowl to drink the remaining broth. His adam’s apple bobbed as he thirstily drank down the liquid and sent it down to his waiting stomach. Rin thanked the man then repeated the process. Makoto for his part ate his ramen much more slowly, enjoying the taste and texture, but pausing a moment when Rin’s greedily drank down the broth. By the time he was done with his first bowl, Rin was already on his third.

Inwardly, Rin was thinking this was a huge mistake as his felt his stomach protest again to the added meal. But what kept him going was that he could feel that wasn’t the only thing protesting. The twins inside kept squirming and he took that as a sign of dissatisfaction and them being cramped from making him stuff himself (and tried not to think about that they might be enjoying this because then his extra stuffing would be for naught). He kept going, afraid that if he let up now, then his stomach pain would catch up with him. At some point he hoped the pain would turn to absolute queasiness so it would be easier to get the twins out but so far he’d only been lucky enough to have occasional bouts of it during his stuffing.

In less than 15 minutes, Rin had devoured all five large bowls of ramen. He brought his hand to his mouth in a fist to cover his mouth as he tried to let out small but strained belched as he shifted uncomfortably in his stool. Makoto watched the display again, nearly dropping noodles back into his second bowl of ramen as his mouth nearly hung open in awe. Rin continued to shift a bit, trying to work up room in his overly tight belly until the first few grilled mackerel were placed in front of him. Not wasting any time or effort on using utensils, Rin grabbed the first fish by the tail and lifted it above his head then let his mouth open wide, letting the fish drop whole into his mouth. Not bothering to swallow, he gulped and sent the fish down to his belly to join the rest of his meals.

Makoto spat out his broth as he watched Rin repeat the process over and over again, swallowing the fish whole like it was one of the easiest things in the world. Immediately he felt his pants tighten more as with each fish Rin swallowed, his stomach would round out just that much more. By this point, the globe was truly that, being forced out in front of the shark-tooth teen as well as slightly to the side, making it stand out from the rest of his body. But that didn’t seem to phase him more than just a few slight pauses. After about five of the fish disappeared straight into Rin’s gullet, he was forced to wait as the old man was forced to make more. This was the signal for Makoto to quickly finish his own meal and mackerel so he’d be done by the time that Rin was and he’d have time to watch his friend’s gluttony. He tore through his own second bowl of ramen and his mackerel and was definitely comfortably full by the time he was done. Makoto let out a small belch of his own, but covered his mouth and tried to keep his mouth closed in an effort to suppress it, blushing at his public rudeness but appreciative of his meal.

Makoto’s timing was impeccable as right as he finished, the remaining fish were done and placed in front of Rin. Repeating his earlier style, Rin grabbed another fish by the tail and swallowed down the mackerel easier than a frat boy swallowing a goldfish. One by one, the remaining five fish landed in Rin’s mouth the same way. Finally Rin dryly asked the old man behind the counter for a glass of water, which Rin immediately drained followed by two more tall glasses of water to wash down the fish and ramen he had just wolfed down. He struggled for breath for a moment, his chest and belly heaving again as he took time to adjust to the influx of food he had just forced down. His hands trailed down to the sides of his expanded orb, trying to massage the cramp that was plaguing his stomach.

Rin hiccuped moaning afterwards as his taut belly moved on its own, slightly delayed from the rest of his body. “Okay yeah I’m done. This thing is getting heavy and painful,” Rin said as he frowned at his stomach as if mad it was giving him so much pain. “Let’s go back to your place, then I can maybe rest for a bit.”

“Yeah, that sounds good. You’re probably right and Ren and Ran will be there by the time we get home,” Makoto said as he paid the old man (who continued to not say a word but just stared at Rin and his belly) and gathered their belongings. “Oh don’t worry. I can guarantee that they’ll be there once we get home. *URP* ughhhh. This is not how I planned this day to go,” Rin said practically picking up his heavy belly and letting his drop. Though the amount of change was minimal, an inch or two at best, Rin instantly regretted the action, moaning slightly and letting out airy burps that almost came out like grunts. “Oof, okay let’s get going. This is going to be a long walk.”

And long it was. The walk was a repeat of what it was from the library to the ramen cart but much longer. Makoto kept walking next to him, then falling behind with Rin not quite sure what was going on other than Makoto kept seeming like he was readjusting his pants whenever he caught back up with him. By the time that they arrived back at Makoto’s house, Rin’s forehead was covered in sweat, stray hairs from his bangs plastered against it.

Almost immediately Rin headed for the couch, causing it to slightly creak under his weight. He winced again as his strained abs spasmed against his bloated stomach underneath with another cramp. He brought his legs up on the couch and tried to relax, though that just made his ballooned out belly look even more impressive as it was put on display. He struggled to get at the cramp to help it pass but at this point it was on the underside of his belly where he no longer could effectively reach. Rin’s moan escalated into a near pained roar. Through gritted teeth, Rin called Makoto over, “Makoto, I know you want to check on the kids, but do you mind giving me a belly rub for a second? I have really bad cramp and I can’t reach it.” Rin looked over behind him at Makoto, trying to give as a pathetic look as possible which his short struggling breaths and sweat-covered brow and belly only accentuated.

Makoto deflated a bit as both his desire to touch Rin’s bloated belly and his own motherly instincts kicked and went over to go help Rin. Makoto lifted Rin’s legs and sat underneath as Rin tried to direct him where to rub to relieve the cramp. Doing as he was directed, Makoto rubbed the taut belly with Rin wincing “There! Right there…” as Makoto hit the desired spot. After a minute or so the cramped stomach muscle finally released and Rin let out a contented sigh. Seeing the relief it brought, Makoto continued to rub Rin’s tight stomach, letting his fingers knead a bit into the stretched flesh with Rin’s face changing from one of pain to one of contented relief.

Having Makoto stop for a bit, Rin grunted and with a bit of struggle took off his hoodie and tank top, which weren’t doing much to hide his massive belly anymore due to his shear size. Rin relaxed a bit as Makoto went back to rubbing his belly and felt tight muscles unclench from holding in his gigantic binge. Though suddenly there was a gurgle from within Rin’s belly and Rin suddenly went green. 'Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! Not now!’ was all Rin could think as he felt a lump travel up from his belly to his throat. His hands shot to his mouth to try to cover whatever was coming up. He felt more and more sick trying to keep it down as he felt himself turn darker and darker shades of green. He wanted the kids out but he didn’t want them out right when their brother was giving a belly massage. He tried to swallow it back down but whatever was coming up had a mind of its own. With that a slightly slime covered shoe was ejected from his mouth with a massive belch and bounced off of his tight belly and into Makoto’s lap. “What in the world…” was all that escaped Makoto’s mouth before a very muffled “Hey my shoe!” emanated from within Rin’s belly.

A very guilty look crossed Rin’s face as he tried not to meet Makoto’s gaze as it took a second for Makoto to process what had just happened. “It was an accident I swear! Well the first one was an accident but then Ren wanted in too and then they made me eat all those things…” Rin trailed off as Makoto’s anger and worry began to show. “YOU ATE MY BROTHER AND SISTER?! HOW COULD YOU?!” “I said it was an accident! SORTA! I SWEAR THEY ARE OKAY!” Makoto didn’t even bother to listen to what Rin had to say, instead getting close to Rin’s belly and trying to distinguish his sibling’s shapes inside the round mass. “Are you guys okay in there?” Makoto asked worried but completely ignoring Rin by this point. “Yes we’re fine. Cramped but it’s kind of fun you know?” replied Ran. “Did you find my shoe?” asked Ren.

Rin was mortified but at the same time the passing thought that Makoto was talking to someone inside his stomach was vaguely hot in a weird way especially as he clutched Rin’s belly and spoke loudly close to the skin of the underside of his gut. Then Makoto said something that sent a chill down Rin’s spine. “Don’t worry! I’ll get you out of there!” he yelled to the twins before standing up and standing over Rin’s face. “Open up Rin. I’m getting them out of there,” He said towering over the defenseless Rin. “Come on, Makoto let’s think about this. I just need to rest a bit and then you can help me throw them up. Then no harm no foul right?” He protested. “Open up,” Makoto said again this time forcing Rin’s mouth open and sticking his arm down his throat. Rin was glad that he had eaten the twins before and all that extra food so accepting Makoto’s muscular arm wasn’t instantly making his gag reflex kick in, but he could feel his throat trying to aid the arm’s decent down to his stomach. Makoto yelled down at Rin’s now very active gut to try to tell the kids to grab his hand while Makoto hand entered the expanded stomach.

Just when Rin thought things couldn’t get worse and he’d have to leave town forever after this ordeal, something terrible happened. Instead of Ren and Ran grabbing Makoto’s hand to help them out, he felt them tug. They were trying to pull Makoto IN! Rin tried to force his throat to release Makoto’s arm but the kids pulled together forcing Makoto in another inch. His belly rocked as the pair heaved together. At first Makoto didn’t notice. Instead he forced Rin’s mouth open even wider and forced another arm in, convinced that the tugging was the twins unable to be pulled out easily. Inwardly Rin swore knowing that the tall older brother was just playing into their hands and soon into his belly. When Makoto was nearly up to his shoulders with his arms down Rin’s throat, that’s when he noticed that it wasn’t the twins struggling but rather them trying to make him Rin’s latest meal. “Guys what are you doing! Stop!” was all he could yell as the twins pulled hard in unison and forced Makoto’s head into Rin’s mouth.

At this point, the tickle of Makoto’s hair on the roof of his mouth was too much for Rin and his body reacted by physically making him take a large gulp, swallowing Makoto up to his shoulders and beginning his journey down to his already bloated stomach. The twins didn’t let up and continued to pull in Makoto who completely lost his balance and his torso fell on Rin. As much as Rin wanted to stop, he couldn’t, instinctively swallowing Makoto’s wide upper back and more as the twins continued to pull in their brother and his body swallowed up his friend against his will. Tears began to sting Rin’s eyes as he felt himself stretch all over, from his belly to his mouth to his throat. Yet again he couldn’t stop Makoto’s descent into his stomach as his body took another gulp and the twins tugged again sending in Makoto’s torso into his mouth. He hated himself for his tongue grazing Makoto’s lower abs as the the separation between Makoto’s shirt and pants passed his lips and mentally thinking that Makoto was incredibly tasty.

The march of Makoto into his belly continued as soon Makoto’s butt and thighs entered his mouth and Makoto’s arms and head began to enter his stomach inflating it even more. Gulp after gulp and tug after tug sent more and more of Makoto down into his rapidly inflating belly, bigger than he ever thought possible. Finally, blessedly, Rin felt Makoto’s feet enter his mouth and he eagerly took the last gulp, sending the final lump down to his aching gut.

Rin gasped for air as he looked down and watched the bulk of Makoto join the twins and the rest of the meals of the day. His gut surged out before him forcing his track pants even lower, and making him spread his legs wide to accommodate the added mass. He tried to rub the top of his belly trying to calm it down and willed his lungs to fill with air as he got used to the added weight. “Makoto! I’m so sorry! It wasn’t my fault. I just wanted to get them out and they pulled you in!” Rin said clutching his stomach. Makoto tried to reassure Rin by placing a palm on Rin’s stomach lining and shouting. “It’s okay! Now at least I know the kids are safe. Just try not to keep us in here too long! It’s kind of gross and stuffy,” he said. Rin bent forward as much as he could in an effort to make out what Makoto was saying, but barely bending at all due to his intense size. “Ugh I’m way too big for this. I’m never eating again I swear,” Rin moaned as he fished for his phone out of his pocket.

“You guys are way too big of meal. But at least you all taste good. Do you like what you see?” Rin texted both to the twin’s phone and to Makoto’s that had been on his person when he was eaten. Then he took a pic of his belly from his position on the couch which really only looked like a shot of a rounded abdomen and legs sticking out to the side in an unintentional exaggeration of a pregnant woman practicing lamaze.

It didn’t quite capture the effect he was going for and honestly now with Makoto inside him the couch was no longer a comfortable option. So with a groan, Rin swung his belly to the side and made it so he was able to get to all fours on the ground, his belly hitting the cold floor for a moment as he felt the three inside shift around as the sudden shift in gravity. But not letting them get settled, he grabbed onto the arm of the couch and used it as a prop to get to his feet, practically yelling as his muscles strained to support him from his crotch, then squat position. His legs and butt burned before finally he was able to get to his feet, swaying slightly but happy that he was again upright.

He took a cautious step forward, testing out his center of gravity and then another as he staggered around in an exaggerated waddle, his heavy belly weighing him down and leading the way. Rin tried to soothe it by stroking what he could on top and then patting it, suddenly now much more at peace with his binge but certain that he was done. He rubbed the underside of his belly near his stretched track pants to try to lessen the strain on his skin and pressure on his crotch as he walked, nay waddled towards the bathroom. He was almost excited to take his next planned picture even as total food coma was settling in. Knowing they were alright slightly changed his attitude and decided to play with them a little still.

He entered the bathroom and took another picture that he sent to the twins and to Makoto with him facing sideways to jut out his belly and show his profile as most showing off their body like to do in their bathroom selfies. “Man I REALLY overdid it today. You guys are a huge meal!” Rin typed sending the text chuckling to himself, which only caused him to wince again. He took one more moment to take a couple more just for Makoto of him flexing while in the same pose and then one from down below as much as he could. Then he took a picture of his open mouth and sent it to all of them with one final picture of himself facing forward with his overly stuffed belly nearly in the bathroom sink as it rested on the counter that he sent to Makoto.

Rin smirked as he waddled out of the bathroom and into Makoto’s bedroom, thinking it the best place to rest before letting the trio out. He nearly collapsed on to the bed, first on to his back as he had been before on the couch, and then finding it still uncomfortable decided to change positions again. “Hold on everyone, just one more time to move and why I moved here. Sorry Makoto I’m using your bed…” he said as he heaved himself over and onto his side, letting his belly take up most of the space on the bed. “Woah man that feels so much better. I’m going to take a little nap… I’m exhausted. You guys are heavy….” Rin yawned before taking one more selfie of him resting on Makoto’s bed with most of his belly taking of the room on the bed and sent the pic to Makoto for one last tease. Little did he know that each picture he had sent to Makoto made the tall swimmer blush and squirm around in his belly that much more. With that, Rin finally passed out rubbing the side of his gut, feeling the squirms die down as they joined him in sleep.

A few hours later, once he finally had time to concentrate, Rin was finally able to get Makoto, Ren and Ran out from his stomach. He rubbed his sore belly now just slightly bloated from the remaining food in his gut while the rest of them washed up no worse for wear. They didn’t appreciate being let out covered in slime and flecks of food but considering what it could have been it could have been much worse. Makoto was the last to wash up, coming out from the bathroom with only his jeans on and rubbing his hair with a towel to dry it off while Rin watched Ren and Ran play in Makoto’s room. Rin got up and bowed to apologize. “I’m really sorry about today! Things just totally got out of control and I should have just told the truth. I’ll understand if you don’t want me around you ever again!”

“Calm down Rin, it’s okay. No one was hurt and it turned out okay, just don’t make a habit of eating others and especially tell someone if you do,” Makoto reassured him. “Trust me, I don’t plan on ever doing that again. I swear!” Rin responded.

As if hearing Rin’s resolution, Ren and Ran came over to interrupt. “Brother! Let’s have Rin babysit us again next time! Today was really fun! I liked being eaten! I never knew someone could do that. Please say you’ll babysit again!” they said looking at Makoto and going to up to Rin and looking up at him with the biggest puppy dog eyes they could muster.

“I…I think that’s up to your brother,” Rin said passing the buck to Makoto. They turned around and looked over at Makoto pleading. Makoto just couldn’t say no to the pair. “Alright, but don’t end up like today again. Be nice to Rin! His stomach really hurt after all that,” Makoto said giving in not believing what he had just stated. “‘Kay!” they cheered excitedly. “Well you all were kind of delicious,” Rin said shrugging. “Until then, you can practice doing it too with us brother!” they said as both Makoto and Rin instantly regretted having said anything at all.


End file.
